playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cfp3157/The Ultimate Marvel Mash-Up: The World's Ultimate Alliance!
That's right, a fighting game pased purely off of some fo Marvel's inspirational and iconic characters, thrown in with a few unknowns. Without further ado, here's our roster.... Gameplay The gameplay revolves around typically third-person games like the original Ultimate Alliances. The characters have various types of attack types, weaknesses, and resistances, use various powers chosen by the player, and gain certain boosts or inhibitors via teams or costumes. Stats Like it's previous incarnation, stats are a key factor in choosing characters for certain people. Below is a list of the basic stats: *'Damage:' The amount of harm one attack does to the target. *'Defense:' The amount of damage your character can take before needing to be revived. *'Experience:' The amount of XP points are needed before you can level up attacks or other stats. *'Speed:' The amount of base walking speed your character has, as well as the dodging abilities of the character. *'Stamina:' The amount of energy your character has to use their powers. Main Roster |-|Agent Venom= *Real Name: Eugene "Flash" Thompson *Voice Actor: Travis Willingham Once the tormentor of Midtown High, Flash Thompson decided to turn his life around and join the Armed Services. Serving his country faithfully and without question, Flash became a model citizen. His services cost him much however, losing both legs while on duty. Given a second chance by his superiors, Thompson enlisted in the Project: Rebirth. Thompson bonded with the monstrous Symbiote of Venom, serving in the hot-zones for Uncle Sam. Agent Venom now lives up to the legend of his idol, Spider-Man, and continued to serve as a hero in Philly. Powers *'Thompson Hail Mary:' Venom throws a grenade in his signature Hail Mary throw, creating a small explosion. *'Multi-Gun Longshot:' (Projectile Piercing)Venom uses the Multi-Gun in sniper mode, creating a one-shot long range attack. *'Double Pistol Shot:' (Projectile Piercing) Venom draws two pistols and fires them in an arc, dealing moderate damage. *'Tendril Lashing:' (Blunt Trauma) Venom creates a tendril whip from his arm and lashes it forward, dealing moderate damage over a medium range. *'Leaping Snarl:' (Tackle) Venom leaps forward and punches the target. *'Tendril Snares:' (Grapple) Venom uses a tendril to drag an opponent forward and fires a pistol into the chin of the target. *'We Are Hungry...:' (Buff) Flash gives the symbiote a little freedom, gaining a small defense and strength bonus. *'WE ARE VENOM!!!:' (Ultimate) Flash gives complete control to the symbiote, gaining a significant damage and defense increase. Passives *Attack Type: Projectile Piercing, Blunt Melee *Resistances: Piercing Projectile *Weakness: Sonic, Fire *Web Swinging: Agent Venom can cast black webs to swing across his environment. *Team Affiliation: Thunderbolts (Red Hulk, Punisher, Deadpool) *Team Affiliation: Spider-Family (Spider-Man, Spider-Man 2099, Scarlet Spider, Spider-Woman) *Team Affiliation: Military Men (Captain America, Phil Coulson, Black Widow, Winter Soldier) Costumes *'Default: Agent Venom' Defaults give no bonuses *'Secret Avenger' Increase on firearm attacks *'Thunderbolts:' Increase base damage *'Trenchcoat:' Increase in base speed, decrease in base defense *'Demon Venom:' Reduces damage done by fire weaknesses *'Superior Venom:' Critical hit chances increase, and WE ARE VENOM!!! last slightly longer Agent Venom.jpg|Agent Venom Secret Avengers.jpg|Secret Avengers Thunderbolt Venom.jpg|Thunderbolts Trenchcoat.jpg|Trenchcoat Venom Demon Venom.png|Demon Venom Superior Venom.jpg|Superior Venom |-|Black Panther= *Real Name: T'Challa *Voice Actor: Tristan D. Lalla The warrior-king of the African nation Wakanda, T'Challa was bred from birth to take the title of the Black Panther and his people's hero. After the untimely death of his father T'Chaka, T'Challa fought for his birth rite as Black Panther and succeeded. One of it's first kings to reach outward, T'Challa stood out as he consulted with other nations' heroes and leaders to discuss the protection of innocents. Armed with borderline superhuman abilities and a deadly arsenal of the vibranium weapons, Black Panther has led both teams of various heroes and his Wakandan people to victory countless times. Powers *'Ebony Blade Thrust:' (Piercing Damage) Black Panther uses his iconic Ebony blade and thrusts it forward into his opponent. *'Triple Knife Throw:' (Piercing Projectile) Black Panther throws a few energy knives in an arc, dealing minor damage to the opponents. *'Ebony Blade Slashes:' (Piercing Damage) Black Panther uses the Ebony Blade and slashes in a wide arc. *'War Call:' (Buff) Black Panther raises his sword and yells the name of his people, increasing his teammates' stamina. *'Vibranium Fury:' (Tackle) Black Panther leaps at his opponent and unleashes a fury of slashes from his claws. *'Wrath of the Panther:' (Counter) Black Panther grabs the attacker and pulls them in, before slicing their throat with his claws. *'Call of the Panther:' (Buff) Black Panther activates his Vibranium claws, increasing his base damage and turning the basic attacks into slashing damage. *'The King of Wakanda:' (Ultimate) Black Panther raises his sword, calling his people. The area is flooded with Vibranium arrows and spears, thrown by off-screen Wakandan warriors. Passives *Attack Type: Piercing Damage, Piercing Projectile *Resistances: Slashing Damage *Weaknesses: None *Team Affiliation: Avengers (Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Iron Man, and Thor) *Team Affiliation: Double Date (Storm, Invisible Woman, Mr. Fantastic) *Team Affiliation: Martial Arts Masters (Daredevil, Captain America, Iron Fist) *Team Affiliation: Secret Avengers (Captain America, Human Torch, Invisible Woman, Iron Fist, Punisher, Spider-Man, and Storm) Costumes *'Marvel Now Outfit:' Defaults give no bonuses *'Classic Panther:' Boost in experience *'Ultimate Panther:' Boost in base dexterity *'Ultimate Avengers Panther:' Damage of Triple Knife Throw and Vibranium Fury is increased *'Iron Panther:' Boost in base defense, decrease in base speed *'Holy Armor:' Boost in base defense Marvel Now Panther.png|Marvel Now Panther Classic Panther.png|Classic Panther Ultimate Panther.jpg|Ultimate Panther Animated Panther.jpg|Ultimate Avengers Panther Iron Panther.jpg|Iron Panther Agent of Style.jpg|Holy Armor |-|Black Widow= *Real Name: Natalia Romanova *Voice Actress: Vanessa Marshall Born into the poverty of Soviet Russia, Black Widow's family was murdered during Stalingrad. Taken on by a young Soviet military officer, Black Widow grew to become the Soviet's secret weapon in the later years. A cold, ruthless assassin, this all changed after several clashes with the Avengers. Leaving her masters in Russia and traveling to America, Widow became a costumed adventurer and serving several years as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Widow was even allowed to join the Avengers, remaining of their deadliest and most versatile members. Powers *'Widow's Sting:' (Piercing Projectile) Black Widow unleashes a fury of bullets from her gauntlets. *'Widow's Kiss:' (Grab) Black Widow pulls an opponent towards her and uses a non-lethal poisonous gas into their face, knocking them unconscious. *'Widow's Line:' (Grapple) Black Widow fires a grapple hook from her gauntlets and drags her opponent towards her. *'Tear Pellet Blast:' (Explosive) Black Widow fires a Tear Gas Pellet from her gauntlet, creating a small explosion of knock-out gas that instantly defeats grunts. *'Transmitter:' (Buff) Black Widow activates the transmitter in her gauntlets, letting her see cloaked enemies and reveals all present enemies on the minimap. *'Spin Kick:' (Blunt Melee) Black Widow gets on her hands and performs a spin with her legs out, kicking foes in the path. *'Widow's Tackle:' (Rush Down) Black Widow fires a grapple hook into her opponent, and drags herself into them. *'Bite of the Black Widow:' (Ultimate) Black Widow presses a few buttons on her gauntlets, and releases a deadly EMP-like blast across the area. The blast instantly takes down grunts, and severely weakens higher tier foes. Passives *Attack Type: Projectile *Resistances: Piercing Projectiles, Temperature *Weaknesses: Blunt Trauma *Team Affiliation: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (Ms. Marvel, Wolverine, Phil Coulson, Hawkeye, and Captain America) *Team Affiliation: Anti-Registration (Captain America, Human Torch, Invisible Woman, Daredevil, Iron Fist, Spider-Man, Spider Woman, and Storm) *Team Affiliation: Assassins (Wolverine, Deadpool, Winter Soldier, Scarlet Spider, and Hawkeye) *Team Affiliation: Avengers (Captain America, Black Panther, Thor, Ms. Marvel, and Hawkeye) *Team Affiliation: Femme Fatale (Ms. Marvel, Invisible Woman, Spider Woman, and Storm) Costumes *'MCU:' Defaults grant no bonuses *'Marvel NOW! Costume:' Projectile powers increased in base damage *'From Russia With Love:' Bite of the Black Widow reaches out farther *'Monica Chang:' Base speed increased *'Classic Widow:' Widow's (insert name) attacks are increased in damage *'Ultimate Widow:' All base stats increased; damage from weaknesses increased MCU Widow.jpg|MCU Marvel Now Widow.png|Marvel NOW From Russia.jpg|From Russia with Love Monica Chang.jpg|Monica Chang Classic Widow.jpg|Classic Widow Ultimate Widow.jpg|Ultimate Widow |-|Captain America= *Real Name: Steven Rogers *Voice Actor: Brian Bloom Steven Rogers volunteered for the Super Soldier creating Project:Rebirth in World War II to defend the innocent from the legions of the Nazi army as Captain America. After the war, the soldier was frozen, until he was uncovered and thawed out by a team of heroes who would bring him into their fold and eventually make him their leader- the Avengers. While he found himself a man out of time, Captain America refused to falter in his dedication to the American Dream and the ideals his home was founded on- fighting for truth, freedom and justice. Powers *'Shield Throw:' (Blunt Projectile) Captain America throws his mighty shield. The player can control the projectile to rebound off most surfaces and multiple enemies. *'Rally the Troops:' (Buff) Captain America rallies the team around him, increasing their stats slightly. *'Return of the Patriot:' (Counter) Captain America twists the wrist of the attacker, and smacks his shield right in their face. *'Captain's Order:' (Buff) Captain America's time in war has honed his ability to command, giving the team's power more precision and stamina. *'Shield Slam:' (Area of Effect) Captain America leaps into the air and slams his shield into the ground, creating a small shockwave around him. *'Charging Star:' (Rush Down) Captain America charges forward, slamming his shield into his opponent. *'Vibranium Courage:' (Buff) Captain America's shield protects both himself and his teammates, reducing the damage done by projectiles. *'Final Justice:' (Ultimate) Captain America throws his shield in the ultimate ricochet attack, clearing the stage of most enemies. The attack ends with the Captain catching his shield and slamming it into the ground, all to the screech of a bald eagle. AMERICA!!! Passives *Attack Type: Blunt Melee, Blunt Projectile *Resistances: Piercing Projectiles *Weaknesses: None *Team Affiliation: Avengers (Iron Man, Thor, Black Widow, Black Panther, and Hawkeye) *Team Affiliation: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (Black Widow, Phil Coulson, Ms. Marvel, Hawkeye, and Wolverine) *Team Affiliation: Military Men (Agent Venom, Phil Coulson, Black Widow, and Winter Soldier) *Team Affiliation: Master Martial Artist (Black Panther, Daredevil, and Iron Fist) *Team Affiliation: Secret Avengers (Black Panther, Human Torch, Invisible Woman, Iron Fist, Punisher, Spider-Man, and Storm) Costumes *'Marvel NOW! Captain:' Defaults grant no bonuses *'Classic Captain:' Boost in base experience *'World War II Captain:' Final Justice does more damage, decrease in experience *'Motorcycle Captain:' Boost in base speed, decrease base defense *'Zombie Captain:' Boost in base stamina, decrease in base defense *'Commander Rogers:' Boost in in all buff powers Captain 'Murica NOW.jpg|Marvel NOW! Captain Classic Cap.jpg|Classic Captain WWII Cap.jpg|World War II Captain Motorcycle Cap.jpg|Motorcycle Captain Zombie Cap.jpg|Zombie Captain Commander Rogers.png|Commander Rogers |-|Cyclops= *Real Name: Scott Summers *Voice Actor: Nolan North ScCyclops is the leader of the X-Men, also the very first X-Man. When Cyclops and his brother Alex went through a plane crash, Scott suffered a head injury that affected the region of his brain that controlled his optic blasts. After years of physical and mental abuse from false guardians like Mister Sinister and Jack O'Diamonds, he met Professor Xavier who took him to his school for young mutants to learn how to control their powers. Since then, Cyclops has been leading the X-Men through thick and thin no matter the pressure or for the good of mutant kind. Powers *'Optic Shot:' (Energy Projectile) Cyclops fires a weak but quick optic blast. *'Optic Blast:' (Close-Range AoE) Cyclops fires a wide short-ranged beam in front of him. *'Zoom:' (Buff) Cyclops zooms in with his visor, causing the precision of his energy projectiles to increase. *'Optic Charge:' (Energy Projectile) Cyclops charges a powerful single-shot beam to fire long range. *'X-Man:' (Buff) Cyclops' years of leadership gives him the natural ability to make the best of his companions, increasing the stamina of his teammates. *'Optic Triple Shot:' (Energy Projectile) Cyclops fires three optic blasts one at a time, dealing moderate damage across a moderate distance. *'Optic Rebound:' (Energy Projectile) Cyclops fires a weak optic beam that rebounds off of several different surfaces before finally disappearing. *'Release the Phoenix:' (Ultimate) Cyclops embraces the full power of the Phoenix Force, giving his energy attacks significantly more power for a short time. Passives *Attack Type: Energy Projectile *Resistances: Energy Projectiles, Psionic Attacks *Weaknesses: None *Team Affiliation: X-Men (Wolverine, Storm, Nightcrawler, and Iceman) *Team Affiliation: Energy Powers (Ms. Marvel, Spider Woman, and Iron Fist) Costumes *'Classic Cyclops:' Defaults grant no bonuses *'Marvel NOW! Cyclops:' Optic Blast and Release the Phoenix are increased in damage for the former and time for the latter. *'Golden Age Cyclops:' Optic Shot, Optic Charge, and Optic Triple Shot increased in power, decrease in experience *'Ultimate Cyclops:' Increase in base attack damage, decrease in base defense *'TRN Cyclops:' Increase in X-Man and Optic Rebound, decrease in experience *'90's Cyclops:' Increase in buffs Classic Cyclops.jpg|Classic Cyclops Marvel NOW! Cyclops.png|Marvel NOW! Cyclops Golden Age Cyclops.jpg|Golden Age Cyclops Ultimate Cyclops.jpg|Ultimate Cyclops TRN Cyclops.jpg|TRN Cyclops 90 Cyclops.jpg|90's Cyclops |-|Daredevil= *Real Name: Matthew "Matt" Murdock *Voice Actor: Cam Clarke Daredevil was born to the boxer John "Battling Jack" Murdock in the slums of Hell's Kitchen. Daredevil's life changed forever when he was blinded by a truck of radioactive waste. However, the radioactive chemicals enhanced his other senses to superhuman levels. Daredevil's own father was murdered later on for not throwing a fight, motivating the orphan to use his gifts to keep innocents of Hell's Kitchen safe from crime lords like the Kingpin. Mastering various martial arts and perfecting his new senses of hearing, touch, taste, and smell, Daredevil became one of the most dedicated and skilled crimefighters in all of New York while keeping up a law firm only for innocents with his friend Foggy Nelson. Powers *'Baton Throw:' (Blunt Projectile) Daredevil throws his billyclub at the opponent, stunning them and then returning to Daredevil. *'Devastation:' (Close Range AoE) Daredevil uses his custom billyclub and spins in a circle, using it's steel tight cable to trip opponents. *'Bo Form:' (Buff) Daredevil puts his billyclub into staff mode, increasing his damage at the cost of his dexterity. *'Radar Sense:' (Buff) Daredevil uses his radar-like senses to uncloak cloaked foes and locate any hidden treasures. *'Billyclub Slam:' (Blunt Trauma) Daredevil dives forward and smacks the opponent with an end of his billyclub. *'Billyclub Lash:' (Blunt Trauma) Daredevil lashes out with his billyclub and smacks the opponent. *'Billyclub Grapple:' (Grapple) Daredevil throws his billyclub to the opponent, dragging them towards him and then smacking them with it. *'The Man Without Fear:' (Ultimate) Daredevil throws his billyclub, causing it to richochet around the room in random patterns. Daredevil proceeds to jump onto different opponents, kicking them and using them as a springboard to launch himself to the next target. Passives *Attack Type: Blunt Melee, Blunt Projectile *Resistances: None *Weaknesses: Sonic Damage *Team Affiliation: Master Martial Artists (Captain America, Black Panther, and Iron Fist) Costumes *'Marvel NOW! Daredevil:' Defaults grant no bonuses *'Shadowlands Daredevil:' Increase in base damage and speed *'Classic Daredevil:' Increase in speed, decrease in experience *'Samuel Fisk Daredevil:' Loses weakness to sonic damage, decrease in experience and buffs *'Danny Rand Daredevil:' Basic attacks become energy damage, decrease in buffs *'9997 Daredevil:' Gains small healing factor Daredevil Profile.png|Marvel NOW! Daredevil Daredevil Hand.jpg|Shadowland Daredevil Classic Daredevil.png|Classic Daredevil Sammy Fisk.jpg|Samuel Fisk Daredevil Danny Rand Daredevil.jpg|Danny Rand Daredevil 997 Daredevil.jpg|9997 Daredevil |-|Deadpool= *Real Name: Wade Wilson *Voice Actor: Nolan North Wade Wilson was a mercenary who discovered that he had cancer that was killing him. Desperate for a cure, he joined the Weapon X program that experimented on him- giving him an advanced healing factor and leaving him insane. Becoming the costumed mercenary Deadpool, Wade began to adventure across the world, having numerous run-ins with the X-Men, becoming good friends with Cable, all while trying his hardest to do the right thing and become a super hero. Powers *'KatanaRama:' (Slashing Melee) Deadpool takes three deadly slashes with his katanna swords. *'BANG! BANG!:' (Piercing Projectile) Deadpool wields two pistols and fires them in rapid succession, dealing minor damage over a long time. *'Spin Circle of Slicey Death:' (Slashing Melee) Deadpool leaps into the air, spinning his katannas and himself in a circle. The button can be held to allow Deadpool to move while attacking. *'Bamf-Bombs:' (Explosive) Deadpool teleports above an opponent, dropping a poisonous grenade on top of them. *'Yellow Box Bash:' (Blunt Melee) Deadpool grabs a yellow caption box and swings it, dealing damage to those hit by his thought bubbles. *'Pool-O-Vision:' (Buff) Deadpool sees the world from his point-of-view, increasing his speed and damage while reducing his defense. *'SHEEP CANNON!!!!:' (Ultimate) Deadpool uses the deadly Sheep Cannon, turning the game into a FPS and trying to snipe a few enemies with the weapon. Passives *Attack Types: Slashing Melee, Piercing Projectile *Resistances: None *Weaknesses: None *Teleportation: Deadpool is able to teleport a short distance. *Healing Factor: Deadpool has a minor healing factor that causes him to heal when not in combat *Team Affiliation: Assassins (Black Widow, Wolverine, Winter Soldier, Scarlet Spider, and Hawkeye) *Team Affiliation: Thunderbolts (Agent Venom, Red Hulk, and Punisher) Costumes *'Marvel NOW! Deadpool:' Defaults grant no bonuses *'X-Force Deadpool:' KatanaRama and Spin Circle of Slicey Death increase in damage *'X-Men Deadpool:' Experience is increased *'Afro-Pool Deadpool:' Pool-O-Vision time increased and Yellow Box Bash increased in damage *'Doctor Deadpool:' Healing factor can be used in combat *'Meat Armor Deadpool:' Piercing projectiles do less damage Deadpool.jpg|Marvel NOW! Deadpool X-Force Deadpool.jpg|X-Force Deadpool X-Man Deadpool.png|X-Men Deadpool Afro-Pool.jpg|Afro-Pool Doctor Deadpool.JPG|Doctor Deadpool Meat Armor Deadpool.jpg|Meat Armor Deadpool |-|Hawkeye= *Real Name: Clinton "Clint" Barton *Voice Actor: Troy Baker The runaway orphan of an abusive drunk, Hawkeye joined the circus at a young age where he learned to shoot, fight, and trained himself to the peak condition. Watching Iron Man in action, Hawkeye left the circus and attempted to become a super hero. However, Hawkeye quickly abandoned those ideas and joined Black Widow as a criminal, clashing with his former idol several times. Eventually, Hawkeye became tired of his life and attempted to reform with the Avengers, with Iron Man as his sponsor. Hawkeye grew into a skilled and dedicated hero, joining several incarnations of the Avengers as well as S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Blog posts